


rainwater rosewater

by haloud



Series: open up my eager eyes [13]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, This series is officially AU as of season 2, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloud/pseuds/haloud
Summary: Kyle noticed long ago that cohabitating with Michael left a trace of that rain scent behind on Alex. He isn't as good at recognizing it on himself.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Series: open up my eager eyes [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353715
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	rainwater rosewater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adiwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/gifts).



“Gotta go to work,” Kyle mumbles, his face mushed into the pillow, the rest of him mushed into the bed by Michael’s arms and legs around him. Michael makes an incoherent, sleepy noise and hugs him tighter, nuzzling into the back of his neck and letting out a happy sigh.

“Need some help?” Alex says from the doorway. He brings with him the delicious smell of coffee, and Kyle moans jealously as he puts a mug on the bedside table before sliding back into bed, crutch going back in its place.

“Need you to call the hospital, I can’t come in, I’ve got...illness.”

“For the sake of all our dignity, I won’t make any jokes about the _cuddle bug._ ”

“Ughhh.”

Alex leans in to kiss him, running a hand up the arm Michael has wrapped around Kyle’s waist. “Mmmm,” he hums as he pulls away, a little smile on his lips.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing.” That little smile stays on his face, though, an impossible fondness in his dark brown eyes. “Do you actually want me to call the hospital for you?”

“No, no. ‘M getting up.”

He wouldn’t do that to his patients, no matter how tempting Michael is, how warm and welcoming and sweet-smelling. Still, though, Kyle turns his head to kiss whatever part of Michael he can reach and lets himself soak in the embrace for a few more minutes, glad once again to have spent the night at his place instead of the cabin that feels most like home to the three of them. Its closer proximity to the hospital gives him the luxury of long, soft mornings. He even lets his eyes slip closed just for a moment, a flush rising to his face when Alex lightly strokes his hair, a gesture so tender he doesn’t have words for it.

“You good? I’m getting in the shower. I left your coffee on the warmer,” Alex says softly.

“Thanks. See you later,” Kyle replies, kissing Alex’s hand as it pulls away, opening his eyes to watch Alex slide off the bed and disappear into the bathroom.

When Kyle finally has to pull away, Michael cracks his eyes open and rolls over to make sure he can watch Kyle as he gets ready. The sun is just starting to come up outside, and Michael’s never been much of a morning person, but he never sleeps through either of his lovers leaving for the day, even if all he can do is mumble out a goodbye. Kyle can hardly stand how sweet it is to have someone care enough to see him off no matter what—aware as he is that it’s at least partially because Michael needs to arm himself with knowing he hasn’t been _left,_ it’s more productive to focus on the sweetness.

Today, though, Michael is more alert than usual this early, going so far as to sit up and stretch, letting the sheets pool around his hips, showing off his chest as his muscles flex. Kyle can’t stay, but damn if it isn’t tempting.

“You didn’t get up and go for a run this morning,” Michael says, voice rough from sleep.

Kyle tugs his t-shirt on and crosses the room to kiss Michael. “Nope. For some reason I was too comfortable to move.”

Michael grins against his lips and kisses him again.

Kyle says, “Don’t have to get up early…don’t have to shower before work…and like you’re always saying, my abs will survive…”

“Mmm, that’s right. You should listen to me more often…”

Kyle cups Michael’s jaw to kiss him again and deeper, taking advantage of the way Michael’s mouth parts easily under his to pull on his lower lip and make him hum. All the while, his hands wander down to Michael’s bare chest, smooth skin still warm from sleep. His head swims with the smell of rain. The whisper of the shower in the background is the perfect accompaniment to the quiet morning, and it would be so much nicer and easier just to crawl back into bed…

But no, his phone chirps out his final alarm—the ‘get up or be late’ alarm—and he pulls back to groan, clonking his forehead onto Michael’s. Michael just lets out a warm chuckle and shoves him lightly, though.

“Go on, Doc. Go save the world.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.”

He didn’t have time to wait for Alex to get out of the shower, to slide his hands around his hips and feel his body slicked with water from the shower and kiss him like he’d just kissed Michael, but he still stuck his head into the bathroom to tell him goodbye.

Then he hurried out the door, grabbing the coffee Alex left him, and managed to get to the hospital without being late. There was a lot to dislike about towns the size of Roswell, but comparatively light morning rush hour was one of the perks.

In college and in his internship and all throughout his residency, he’s known people who completely lit up because a family member left them a note in their lunch or who swore going home to their families at the end of the day was all that made the job bearable. Kyle, living on his own and having not had a significant romantic relationship since Liz in high school, never related to that way of thinking. Now, though, he can almost believe he feels himself physically lightening whenever he takes a sip of coffee Alex made him.

He’s just savoring the last of it when Kate comes in to scrub down, and he gives her a jaunty wave hello. She waves back with a smirk.

“What’s got you so chipper today, Dr. V?”

“Not much, really. Just got a lot of energy today, I guess.”

“Oh yeah, nothing at all. No reason you’re wearing a new cologne either, huh? Which you’re not supposed to have at work, by the way.”

New cologne? Huh? Kyle turns his head to sniff himself but doesn’t pick up anything out of the ordinary.

“No new cologne, scout’s honor,” he says, holding up his hands as if to further prove his innocence.

“Sure thing,” Kate replies, but her voice communicates ‘this is your problem not mine’ even louder. “Well, regardless, hope your day stays good, Dr. V. See you later.”

“Same to you, Kate.”

His whole day goes like that—reactions that range from suggestive jokes to sideways glances, all about the new cologne Kyle _isn’t_ wearing, from nurses and from patients and even from his attending physician who pulls him aside to lecture him about the policy against wearing scents in the hospital. And no matter how hard he tries, Kyle can’t detect the scent for himself; all he can smell on himself is a faint trace of rain that his morning with Michael pressed into his skin—but no one else can pick that up, surely? The thought alone sends blood rushing to his face, sets his heart to pounding.

And not from embarrassment. Very few people know the origin of a smell like that—it’s nothing you can bottle and spray, nothing money can buy.

He speeds on the way home, even though his mom would kill him if she caught him.

Both cars are in the driveway when he gets home. No amount of fatigue from being on his feet all day could keep him from taking the stairs two at a time. All the urgency lifts out of him, though, when he steps into the cool shade of the kitchen, and Alex looks up from the table, and Michael looks over from the stove, and both of them smile at him.

“Hey, I thought I heard you pull up,” Alex says.

Michael tugs Kyle in and kisses him on the cheek, then points to the table to get him to sit. “Dinner in about ten minutes,” he says.

When he sits, Alex pulls him in too, giving him a long, lingering kiss. Kyle lets his eyes drift shut and stay there, at peace, for several seconds after they separate, when his features settle into giving Alex an impossibly fond look.

“You know, you could have told me before I left,” he murmurs.

Alex’s lips quirk up. “Oh yeah? What about?”

“A reason or two I should have hopped in the shower before work regardless…?”

“And make you late for work?” Alex’s expression spread into a full grin. “I’d never do that.”

“Uh huh.”

Michael brings the food over a few minutes later, and the three of them eat mostly in appreciative silence, broken only by soft conversation about their days. After they finish, Kyle clears the table and rinses the dishes, though Michael hovers, always struggling to sit around while someone he cares about works. It’s a trait that sometimes gets annoying but is mostly endearing, and only very rarely does anyone mind if he tugs them into an embrace, so brimming over with affection he has to find a place to put it, afraid to hold it in his hands for too long in case he shatters it.

Kyle sighs and relaxes when Michael reaches for him this time, knowing Michael won’t care if he wraps his dish-wet hands in his shirt and holds on, letting Michael hold him and tuck his face into his neck.

“Mmm,” Michael murmurs. “You smell good. Did you get a new cologne I don’t know about?”

Kyle bursts out laughing and pulls Michael in even tighter, abandoning the dishes altogether.


End file.
